VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 15
Characters * Monitor * Cerberus * Hot Shot * Wildfire Location * Monitor Sphere * May 26th 2017, 0731 EST VOX Archive * Wildfire: tube opening Master. footsteps I have secured two of the Artifacts. * Monitor: Excellent work, Wildfire. I'll take it from here. * Cerberus: So, you're this Monitor that she was telling us about? * Monitor: I am. * Hotshot: boom tube closes Wow, this... This is really cool. What is this place? * Monitor: This is my Monitor Sphere. From here, I can travel through the dimensions within this reality and observe all that happens. * Cerberus: You can observe anything from here? * Monitor: Anything, as long as I know the place or time, or who was involved. For example... crackle Do you recognize this? * Hotshot: Oh, dude, that's us... like two hours ago, arresting Arkham X. * Cerberus: We alreday knew you knew about that. This could be a simple holographic projection from a secret... camera... or something. * Monitor: Fair point. snapping, vorpal crackle And this? * Hotshot: Is that... That's when I stumbled into the Batcave... Well, one of the Batcaves! No way there was a camera there! * Cerberus: Okay... You havemy attention. What do you want from us... and what's your connection to Ra's al Ghul? * Monitor: I shaped this reality in which he was created in such a way that he would be created as I intended. Aside from that, my connection to Ra's al Ghul is rather limited. * Cerberus: You just recruit from the same Assassins'R'us catalog then? * Monitor: Ra's al Ghul's League may have recruited Wildfire and molded her, but I am the one who sees her true potential. I know what she is truly capable of. * Wildfire: And that's why I'm here. * Hotshot: So, wait... if you're like a god, why do you need some ninja girl's help? * Monitor: I am not a god. I am a Monitor. * Hotshot: And the difference is... what? * Monitor: I oversee this reality, as well as the dimensional planes of existence tied to it, up to the limits of the fourth murum. * Cerberus: Riiight... and the four Murum are, what, exactly? * Monitor: Talk to Nimue if you don't believe me. That should prove sufficient to tell you that I am a being of considerable power. * Hotshot: Okay, i'm just going to ask it then.What exactly is it that you want from us? * Wildfire: You two are Artifacts, as I told you before. * Hotshot: Yeah, and that's ominous and all... but we're talking to the Monitor. * Wildfire: How crucial is the kid to the plan, master? * Monitor: Wildfire, that is enough. I need you in Happy Harbor for tonight's events, thoguh. warping * Hotshot: Whoa... you just full-on bamf'd her out of here! Wait, Happy Harbor... What's happening in Happy Harbor? * Monitor: Nothing to be concerned with. There's a boardwalk carnival that may be a little livelier than expected is all. * Cerberus: So, if I'm understanding all this, you're some sort of God and you have unlimited power but... you need our help with something? Why? * Monitor: I am not all powerful. There is such unpredictability in this reality. i make plans, but chaos often dictates its own terms. For that reason, I need the aid of Artifacts if I'm to protect this reality. For if I represent order, there is another being of chaos whose power rivals my own. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 14. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 16. * What is happening in Happy Harbor can be seen in Oracle Files: Sea Wolf. * Hot Shot stumbled into a Batcave in Oracle Files: Michael Walsh 1. * Nimue explains the Murum in VOX Box: Xanadu Explains It All. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 15 Category:VOX Box Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Michael Walsh/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline